


Mythicals

by louisethatcher5



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethatcher5/pseuds/louisethatcher5
Summary: Lloyd puts together a ninja team to help defeat Garmadon. Along the way, the ninja must unlock their true potential and come across some pretty hard challenges.(Written in 2018)
Relationships: Cole/Nya (Ninjago), Cole/Seliel (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't set in the show verse. It's pretty much an alternate way that the team came together, kind of. Basically a more fantasy type of story I guess.

It was a warm sunny morning in the village of Goldcrest and Jay was sat in the middle of a dark, cold cave. He was waiting for his mother to return with food. His family had always been poor and couldn't afford to buy food or a clean home to live in. He'd lived in the cave for as long as he could remember. A cold breeze entered the cave. His chestnut hair blew in the wind. He looked around. He felt lonely as he never made friends. He was taught to stay in the cave and never leave it. His mother told him that it's a scary place outside.

"Where is she?" Jay asked himself whilst looking around. He wanted to get up and have a peak outside but he was loyal to his mother and always followed her rules. Suddenly, Jay heard footsteps coming towards him. He stood up and waited for her.

"Mother? Is that you? Have you come back with food?" He asked the person coming towards him. A small beam of light shined through the gap of some rocks above the cave. Jay could now clearly see that it wasn't his mother. Instead, it was a boy around his age. He had light blonde hair, a fur coat and a dirty, green jumpsuit.

"Are you Jay?" He wondered. Jay nodded. He looked terrified. He thought that the boy had come to take him away from his mother. He stepped back.

"Where is my mother? What have you done with her?!" Jay started freaking out as the seconds went by. He was hoping that his mother would return and get rid of the boy in front of him. But sadly, that did not happen.

"I haven't done anything to her. But the evil Warlord, Garmadon, has." The boy told Jay. Jay just stared at him. He had never heard of Garmadon, or Warlords. He was confused as he was never taught about these sorts of things. Yes, he was told stories about monsters and mythical beasts all the time but he had no clue what a Warlord was.

"Where is she? Is she coming home soon?" Jay asked. The boy shook his head and sighed.

"This may be a shock to you but sadly...Garmadon killed her..." The boy looked at his feet. A tear formed in Jay's eyes. He started shaking his head.

"No, no, no, no, no. No, you're lying. She's strong. She can't die!" Jay started panicking. He didn't want to believe it but a part of him did. He took big steps away from the boy but he just came closer.

"It's true. I know that she meant everything to you. It was hard to watch..." The boy managed to get to Jay and put a hand on his shoulder. Jay stopped moving away and started the boy in the eyes.

"You saw it happen?" Jay asked as a tear dribbled down his right cheek. The boy nodded.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"You have no place here!" Garmadon shouted as he held up a sword to Edna's face. There were tears in her eyes. Lloyd watched from afar. He didn't want to get spotted but it was too late. Edna saw him and pointed.

"You! Go and find my son! His name is Jay and he lives in a cave just outside of Goldcrest. Please make sure he is safe." She told him just before she was stabbed and killed by the wicked Warlord.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"And that is what happened." The boy finished explaining the story to Jay. Tears fell down his cheeks and made stains on his tatty blue shirt.

"So she is dead..." Jay spoke as he looked at a picture of both him and his mother. The boy nodded.

"That's why I'm here," The boy began. Jay looked at him. "I need your help to stop Garmadon once and for all. I am sick of him killing innocent people. You, Jay, and me, Lloyd, will create a team and will stop Garmadon together."

Jay shook him head.

"I'm not leaving this cave."

Lloyd was confused. He thought that he would want to get back at Garmadon.

"But Garmadon killed your mother." Lloyd reminded him. Jay nodded.

"I know but I'm loyal to her. She taught me to stay inside. It's safe here." He looked at his picture again. Lloyd thought for a minute.

"But you can be extra safe with me. I can take care of you. We can stop Garmadon too." He tried to encourage Jay to go with him. Jay thought.

Lloyd waited for his answer. It took a few minutes for him to decide. For Jay, it was a hard decision.

"I'll go with you. I'll help stop the evil Warlord." Jay put his picture down and smiled at Lloyd. Lloyd smiled back.

"We need to create the rest of the team first." Lloyd helped Jay up.

That afternoon, the new and improved Jay left the cave with a smile on his face. If Lloyd had never shown up, Jay would have been worrying and would never had left the cave until somebody eventually found him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lloyd and Jay walked down the streets of Goldcrest.

"It's a nice place here. It's not how mother described it." Jay smiled as he looked around. There were people working together, dancing together, eating and hanging out together. He had never seen anything like it before.

"You've never been here? You live right next to the village." Lloyd was confused. He knew that Jay had lived in the cave all his life. He thought that maybe he would have seen it before. Jay shook his head.

"Mother never let me leave the cave. She just wanted me to be safe." Jay thought of all the memories of him and his mother. He didn't have many to remember as she was usually out looking for food. Jay had to find his own entertainment when she was out.

"Oh. That must have been tough knowing there was a whole world out here to explore and you weren't even allowed to leave a small home." Lloyd said as he looked at Jay. He didn't look sad anymore. Maybe he was secretly relieved that his mother was gone.

"Anyway, do you have any ideas of who to add to the team?" Jay asked. Lloyd looked around. He shook his head.

"Would you like a sample?" A boy with bleach blonde hair shoved a tray of freshly baked donuts in Lloyd's face.

"What are they?" Jay asked. He had never seen or tasted a donut before.

"They're donuts. They're freshly made too." The boy gave Jay a friendly smile. Lloyd picked one up and handed it to Jay. He put it in his mouth and started chewing. He eventually swallowed and looked at the boy.

"Wow. That's really good." He smiled. The boy smiled too.

"I made them myself. Oh, sorry. How rude of me! I'm Zane. I guess I'm sort of new around here. I've been here for about a month or something." He introduced himself. Lloyd and Jay exchanged looks.

"Nice to meet you, Zane. I'm Lloyd and this is my friend Jay." Lloyd shook Zane's hand. Jay was shocked. He had finally made a friend. Well, not only one. But he had made two friends. He was overjoyed.

A girl on a bike accidentally bumped into Jay.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Jay shouted at her. She had strawberry blonde hair and a dusty dark red dress.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" She apologized. "I'm Skylor by the way."

Jay smiled at her.

"Jay." He told her. "This is Lloyd."

"Hi!" She smiled and waved. Lloyd waved back.

"We were wondering if you could help us with something." Jay wondered. Lloyd nodded in agreement. Zane placed the tray of freshly baked donuts on a nearby table.

"Jay's mother recently got killed by the evil Warlord, Garmadon, and we wanted to get rid of him for once and for all. We are forming a team to help us. We were wondering if you wanted to join." Lloyd explained. Zane thought about the positives and negatives. Skylor just stared at Lloyd.

"I'm in." She smiled.

"I'll join!" Zane replied as he took off his apron. "When do we start?"

Lloyd and Jay exchanged looks once again.

"Now! We have to find more people for the team, though." Lloyd told them. They nodded in agreement.

"So do you have any ideas of where you could find people?" Skylor asked. Jay shook his head.

"You know where to look?" Lloyd asked. She shook her head.

"Great..." Jay sighed.

"Don't worry, Jay. We'll find them soon." Zane put a hand on Jay's shoulder.

The four members of the team headed towards the other side of the village, hoping they would find some more members for the team. Jay was loosing hope but the others were there to reassure him.


	3. Chapter 3

So Lloyd and Jay have been successful so far. They've found two new members for their team, Zane and Skylor. They seam pretty confident too.

The four were walking towards a building site. Skylor knew the place off by heart as her friend's father used to work there.

"The building site! We might be able to find somebody strong there! They could help us out." Skylor started sprinting towards the entrance. The others followed behind her.

"Will we be allowed in?" Jay asked, worriedly. He was trying to stop them from going in as he had never been to one before.

"I hope so. A building site is sort of like a junk yard. Have you ever been to a junk yard?" Skylor wondered. Lloyd immediately shook his head. He knew what the answer was going to be.

"My mother told me that my father lives in a junk yard. It was were I was born." Jay smiled at the thought of meeting his father. Lloyd was shocked.

"WATCH OUT!" A voice shouted as a rock flew past Zane. A boy came running out of the building site. He had short, choppy black hair and was wearing a black vest and shorts.

"Hey! You almost hit him!" Jay shouted at the boy. Lloyd put a hand on Jay's shoulder to calm him down. It seemed to have worked.

"Sorry! I don't usually work around here. My uncle works here and I'm just helping him out today. I'm Cole by the way." The boy aplogized whilst scrathing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you Cole. These are my teammates, Jay, Skylor and Zane." Lloyd gave Cole a friendly smile. Cole frowned.

"What's your team for?" Cole asked, still frowning. Lloyd exchanged looks with his friends. Did they want to tell him? Skylor nodded her head.

"We're going after the wicked warlord, Garmadon. He keeps killing innocent people and he killed Jay's mother too." Lloyd explained. Jay showed Cole the picture of him and his mother.

"Man, I wanna kill that guy. He's such a jerk." Cole took the picture from Jay to get a closer look but Jay snatched it back.

"You can. Join us, Cole. You can help us destroy Warlord Garmadon." Zane told him. Cole didn't want to think about it. He already knew the answer to that question.

"Of course I will!" Cole jumped up and down with excitement. "When do we set off?"

"Now! I think we have all the members we need." Lloyd looked at the others to see if they agreed. They all nodded.

"I'M GOING OFF TO KILL AND EVIL WARLORD, UNCLE. SEE YOU SOON!!" Cole called to his uncle. There was no reply. Everyone exchanged looks. There was a crash.

"Nah, I'm sure he's fine." Cole smiled at his teammates.

Suddenly, there was an explosion off in the distance. The five turned around to see the castle on fire.

"The royal family!" Skylor shouted as she ran towards the burning castle. The others followed behind.

When they arrived, all the staff managed to get out.

"Where's the royal family?" Skylor asked the chef.

"Inside." The chef replied, coughing. There was smoke in his lungs.

Skylor's eyes widened. Cole put a hand on her shoulder.

"We can't save them." A tear formed in Skylor's eyes. She looked at her feet as if she knew the family.

Jay looked around. He had never seen so many sad people.

"Maybe it isn't." Jay said as he ran inside the crushed castle. It hadn't fully collapsed yet, but it was going to soon as it was unstable.

"JAY!" His teammates shouted as they watched him sprint inside.

Jay looked around. All he could see was smoke, fire and...the queen!

"Let's get you out of here!" Jay tried to lift a large piece of wood off the queen's leg. She noticed and stopped him.

"No! Don't save me! Save my daughter, Nya. She's upstairs in her bedroom! Quick, before it's too late!" The queen told him. She was coughing too. Jay nodded and sprinted upstairs. He couldn't see much as burning wood was pilled up everywhere. The whole place could crumble at any moment.

"HELP! HELP!" The princess shouted from her room. She had heard Jay and hoped she would be saved. Jay ran towards the shouting and finally found the princess, Nya.

"It's okay. I'll get you out of here. Let's go before this whole place comes down." Jay grabbed her hand and started running. Luckily, Nya could keep up so there was no stopping their running. Except the falling pieces of wood. They managed to reach the door of the castle just in time. As they ran towards Jay's friends, the castle collapsed, leaving no one alive inside.

"Mum!!!" Nya shouted as she hugged into Jay and sobbed. Lloyd put a hand on Jay's shoulder.

"You saved the princess." Lloyd stared him in the eyes. Jay nodded. He looked at the heartbroken girl in front of him. A tear formed in his eye.

A boy ran out from behind the castle, coughing.

"Is the princess okay?" He asked as he reached the six. (Including Nya)

Jay nodded.

"The rest of the family?" He asked. Jay shook his head. The boy looked at his feet with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Kai?" The princess asked looking at him. Kai hugged her.

"Are you related?" Cole wondered. Nya shook her head.

"He's my best friend. He was visiting today." Nya wiped away a tear. At least she didn't lose her best friend.

Suddenly, a dark figure formed before them.

"Who is that?" Zane asked as he spotted the figure smiling evilly at them.

Lloyd's eyes widened.

"Garmadon..."


	4. Chapter 4

"That's right...I am Garmadon!" He laughed. Nya looked at him with narrowed eyes. She recognized him.

"I saw you in the castle just before the fire started. You were the one who started the fire!" Nya spoke with tears dribbling down her cheeks. The man who started the fire and killed her parents was now stood before her.

"You are a monster!" Cole shouted.

"You can't just kill innocent people!" Jay yelled.

"Time to defeat him, guys. Stay back princess." Lloyd spoke. Nya stepped back as the other five came closer to the evil warlord.

"Defeat me? You think you'll defeat me?" He laughed. They exchanged looks and nodded.

"I mean, yeah. That's our plan." Skylor told Garmadon. He just laughed again.

"Good luck with that."

Cole managed to land a punch on Garmadon's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He shouted as he turned to Cole. He was stood beside him.

"I'm defeating you." He replied. He was getting ready to punch again. Again, Garmadon laughed as he grabbed hold of Cole's arm and flung him across the courtyard.

Lloyd ran up to him and kicked him in the leg. Garmadon jumped back and bumped into Jay, who was behind him.

"Going somewhere?" Jay asked, his head tilted. He then quickly pushed Garmadon towards Skylor, who punched his stomach. Garmadon flung towards Zane.

Zane just stood there and let Garmadon aim his arm towards him. He tried to grab a hold of it but he missed and ended up getting punched in the chest.

Garmadon grabbed Nya by the arm and tried to take her with him.

"Get off me!" Nya managed to break lose but Garmadon had her magic wand.

"I will return!" He shouted as he disappeared into thin air. Kai ran up to Nya.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked, panicking. The others got up and headed towards the two.

"He took my wand! The wand that my parents gave me a year ago!" Nya grabbed a hold of Kai's shoulders and shook him.

Kai escaped Nya's grasp.

"I'm sure it was just a fake to make you think that he took it. It could have been a stick." Zane reassured her. She shook her head.

"My wand has a special design. It's the only one that exists in the world. I know he took it." Nya replied as her shoulder-length, black hair blew in the wind.

Lloyd looked at her sad face.

"We're going to destroy Garmadon for killing innocent people, including Jay's mother and your parents. When we get to him, we can get your wand back and bring it to you." Lloyd suggested.

"No. I want Garmadon to pay for what he did to my family. I want to help." Nya insisted. Kai shook his head.

"It's too dangerous. We can't have you getting hurt." Kai told her. Nya looked him in the eyes.

"It's not a yes or no question. I'm doing it whether you like it or not." Nya looked at Lloyd. Lloyd just looked at the others.

"Can she?" He asked them. They nodded.

"Well, if you're going then so am I. I have to make sure you're safe." Kai told them. Nya rolled her eyes. She had known Kai for most of her life. She knew that he would do something to make sure she was safe even if she could take care of herself.

"We set off now. It might take a while to get there so we should leave." Lloyd suggested. They all agreed as they set off into the sunset.

It had been a long day for them. Lloyd recruited his team and was finally going to stop Garmadon. It might not be the strongest team, but he knew that they would grow as both friends and teammates.


	5. Chapter 5

It was day two of the team's epic adventure to destroy Garmadon and the group of seven were travelling through the forest. Nya headed towards Jay. He was looking at all the trees and rocks that he was passing. She put a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention. It startled him.

"Sorry if I startled you." Nya apologized. Jay gave her a friendly smile.

"It's okay." Jay told her. "How are you?"

Nya looked at her feet. She remembered a picture of her and her parents that was left in the fire.

"My picture..." She whispered, not even paying attention to what Jay had asked her.

"Huh?" Jay was confused. He heard what Nya said.

"Oh, nothing. I just had a picture of me and my parents in my bedroom." She sighed. Jay took out the picture of him and his mother.

"You can have my picture." He smiled at her. She looked at the picture and back at Jay.

"This is your picture. I can't take this." She gave it back to him. He refused to take it.

"I know. It might remind you of your home, though." Jay told her. She looked confused. She didn't recognize the place in the picture. She only recognized Jay.

"I don't remember this place." She looked closer at the picture, hoping it woulf jog her memory.

"I grew up there." Jay smiled as he remembered his home. Nya looked at him with disbelief.

"In a cave?" She asked. He nodded.

"I was told to never go outside. My mother wanted me to be safe. But she's gone now all thanks to Garmadon." A tear fell down Jay's cheek. Nya wiped it away.

"We need to be strong. Our parents wouldn't want us to just be sad and do nothing about it, would they? We're gonna fight for what's right. We are going to become strong warriors and take down Garmadon." Nya reassured him.

Jay smiled and nodded his head. Nya sort of reminded him of how strong and brave his mother was.

"Guys, we're starting to get tired. We're gonna set up camp here for the night." Cole tried to catch their attention.

Nya and Jay noticed and started walking back towards them. They helped set up camp and sat down on a log. Jay looked at Zane as he was collecting pieces of wood for the camp fire. As he turned back to Nya, he noticed that she was gone. He looked behind him to see a weird fairy like creature dragging Nya into a bush.

"Nya!" Jay grabbed her left leg and started pulling towards him. This caught the others' attention. They ran over to help.

"Ew! What is that thing?!" Skylor asked as she tugged on Nya's other leg. Kai helped.

"It's one of Garmadon's soldiers. They called Mythicals." Lloyd explained as he pulled on Jay's waist.

The Mythical had Nya so tight that they couldn't pull her back. The other's let go due to exhaustion and flew back as they caught their breath.

"Nya!" Kai shouted as he looked through the bush. "She's gone..."

"Gone? How can she be gone?!" Skylor asked as she ran up to Kai.

"Look for yourself." Kai told her. She did just that. She couldn't find her either. She really was gone.

They all started looking around until Cole found something in another bush.

"Hey, what's this?" He asked as he started tugging on it. The creature moved out the bush and was WAY taller than Cole. Cole looked up to see it was another Mythical.

"That is not Nya!" He started panicking.

Meanwhile...

The chief Mythical was dragging Nya away.

"Where are you taking me?!" She asked, worried. The Mythical looked at her.

"Garmadon." He smiled, evilly. Nya quickly started pulling away but it was too tight of a grasp.

"You can't escape." The Mythical told her. She sighed.

She managed to grab hold of it's arm and tickled it.

"Hey, that isn't fair! I'm ticklish!" He shouted whilst laughing. Mythicals were always ticklish in the weirdest places. Nya knew this as she had heard about Mythicals from stories her mother told her. She never thought that they actually existed.

She continued to tickle it's arm until it let go and fell to the floor, laughing.

She started sprinting as another Mythical headed towards her. They were not going to let her escape easily. She didn't know that much about them as she didn't really like the stories about mythical beasts. She barely ever payed attention when she was told about them.

"Come back here, princess!" The Mythical shouted. Nya started running faster and jumped over a large rock. The Mythical was right behind her but tripped over the rock. Nya looked behind her to see that the Mythical had fallen. She took the chance to keep running but ran into something instead. She looked up to see it was Jay.

"Got you." He smiled. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. He did the same.

"Thank goodness, you're okay." Kai patted her back. She gave him a hug too.

"Did you stop them?" She asked as she looked around.

"Let's just say that they won't be coming back tonight." Cole giggled. Skylor did too. Zane just looked confused.

That day, they all became a little more powerful and worked their way up to be the bestest of friends and great teammates.


	6. Chapter 6

Lloyd thought that it was a good idea to move out of the forest due to the Mythicals. They all decided to head to the grasslands as they thought that they would be safer there.

Kai and Skylor were talking about their everyday lives.

"Wow. You're family sounds so cool." Kai smiled at Skylor. She nodded.

"What about your family?" Skylor asked. Kai stared at his feet as they were walking.

"I never knew my real family. I have been adopted for as long as I can remember." He replied. She looked at him, feeling sorry.

"I'm sorry I asked." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. You just wanted to know about my family." Kai wiped away a tear that was falling down his cheek. He wanted Skylor to think he was strong and brave so decided not to show his sadness.

"You know, we make a pretty good team." Skylor smiled. Kai looked at her.

"Me too. We've already stopped the Mythicals." Kai spoke. Skylor shook her head.

"You do realize that there is going to be more than that, right? Garmadon probably has like thousands. Maybe even millions. The ones we just fought probably wasn't even a handful." She told him. He nodded as he only just realized that.

"I think we should have a rest. We've been walking for ages." Kai turned around to the others. They agreed and sat down on the grass.

Kai sits down on something hard.

"Ow! What is that?" He asked as he picked it up. It was a scroll. He opened it up and gasped.

"Kai?" Skylor asked as she picked it up and read it.

"What does it say?" Cole wondered.

"It says, whichever seven finds this scroll, are the destined ninja who will defeat the most evil villain and save their home." Skylor read it aloud. Everyone exchanged looks as seven ninja GI's appeared in Kai's arms.

"Which do we pick?" Jay asked. Skylor shook her head.

"It says our names and what our element is!" Skylor looked excited.

"Read it, read it!" Nya demanded. Skylor looked back at the scroll.

"Kai, master of fire."

The red GI floated over to Kai.

"Jay, master of lightning."

The blue GI floated over to Jay.

"Zane, master of ice."

The white GI floated over to Zane.

"Cole, master of earth."

The black GI floated over to Cole.

"Lloyd, master of energy." 

The green GI floated over to Lloyd.

"Nya, master of water."

The light blue GI floated over to Nya.

"And me, Skylor, master of amber."

The orange GI floated over to Skylor.

A light shined and as it faded, it revealed the team wearing their new GI's.

"Woah! I look awesome in blue!" Jay laughed.

"Red is my favourite colour!" Kai shouted with excitement.

"What exactly is amber?" Skylor asked her teammates. Lloyd thought for a minute.

"I think it's where you can look and sound like any other person." Lloyd explained. Skylor nodded her head as she thought about how cool that would be.

"I love water!" Nya got excited.

"Hang on, it says here that the destined green ninja is to face Garmadon, the evil warlord." Skylor read aloud again. Everyone looked at Lloyd.

"I'm supposed to destroy Garmadon by myself?!" Lloyd started freaking out.

"Don't worry, we're here for you buddy." Cole put a hand on his shoulder. Lloyd calmed down.

"We're also supposed to learn Spinjitzu and once we've all unlocked our true potential, we can create the Tournado of Creation." Skylor smiled at the thought.

"That sounds cool." Zane spoke out of the blue.

Suddenly, they heard a rustle in the grass as the scroll disappeared.

"Where did the scroll go?" Skylor asked. Nobody knew. They were more worried about what was rustling in the grass.

A creature flew above them.

"Is that a giant butterfly?!" Kai shouted.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!" Jay screamed. Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"We're not gonna die, Jay." Lloyd said as he stood up. Everyone else followed. They all stood back to back as they were now surrounded by the giant butterflies.

"Do they work for Garmadon too?" Nya asked. Lloyd shook his head.

"No. Only the Mythicals." He replied.

The chief butterfly hovered over the top of their heads.

"Look who it is." He spoke. It startled the seven as they looked up.

"You know us?!" Cole asked, worried. He shook his giant head.

"It's Nya and Kai." He laughed.

Nya and Kai exchanged looks. They had no idea what it was talking about.

"At least Nya isn't being so much of a girl this time." It laughed. Kai started to get angry.

"Don't talk about my best friend like that!" He shouted. The chief landed in front of Kai and Nya.

"So you don't know, huh?" The chief asked. Kai looked at Nya. She shrugged her shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Skylor wondered.

"They don't know that they're brother and sister." It replied.

"We're siblings?!" Nya and Kai shouted at the same time. The butterfly nodded.

"It's true. You're parents got rid of you because they thought you were a bad influence on her." It explained.

Everyone exchanged looks. They did believe that they were siblings as the worked so well together and were so close to each other all the time.

"But at least I have a family now." It laughed. Nya started to get angry. She closed her eyes, tight and started heavily breathing.

"Nya? Are you okay?" Jay asked. Nya opened her eyes. They were a pale blue. She stepped forward and blasted the chief with water.

"What was that?!" Cole asked, freaking out.

"Her true potential..." Kai smiled at the thought of his sister being the first to unlock it. He felt proud of her.

"Let's help her!" Lloyd suggested. They agreed.

"NINJA GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all shouted as they attempted to use Spinjitzu.

"I GOT THE POWER!" Jay shouted as he spun around quickly. He was doing Spinjitzu! It looked like a ball of lightning was about to hit. He spun into a few of the butterflies, knocking them out.

"Jay, you just did Spinjitzu!" Zane told him. Jay got excited and did it again, knocking another butterfly out. The others copied and learnt Spinjitzu too, including Nya.

Once all the butterflies had gone, the all flopped to the ground, tired.

"That was AWESOME!" Jay shouted.

"What happened?" Nya didn't remember it. She was so tired.

"You unlocked you're true potential, sis." Kai spoke with a smile on his face. He was proud to call Nya his sister.

"Woah." She giggled.

"I am so proud of you!" Kai blurted out.

"Thanks bro." She got embarrassed. They all laughed and set up camp for the night. Luckily, they weren't attacked by The Mythicals this time.

Knowing that they had to unlock their true potentials made them think that they had a long journey ahead of them. They didn't mind that, though. They were brave and strong enough to keep going!


	7. Chapter 7

Day four of the adventure and they weren't even tired. Nya had unlocked her true potential, Kai was proud of his sister and Jay was the first to learn Spinjitzu. Things were looking up for these guys. Except for Cole... They were travelling through a cave when this happened...

"Ow!" Cole shouted as he smacked his neck. He felt something bite him. The others turned around to see a dead creature on the floor in front of Cole.

"What is that?" Jay asked, weirded out.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it bit me." Cole rubbed his neck. Lloyd got closer to it to have a look.

"It looks like a rat bat thingy." Lloyd tilted his head to look at its face.

"Is that even a thing?" Kai asked. Lloyd shrugged his shoulders.

"AH! LOOK AT MY ARM!" Cole looked at his arm. There was a rash.

"Maybe that was there before..." Nya wanted to believe what she just said, but she didn't.

"It wasn't! I'm telling you now, it was that rat bat thingy." Cole started panicking.

"Again, is that even a thing?" Kai repeated himself.

"We heard you the first time, Kai." Jay laughed.

Zane's stomach started rumbling.

"Guys, I'm getting hungry." Zane spoke out of the blue. They all exchanged looks.

"I am not eating the dead rat bat thing." Zane looked at it. It made him feel sick.

His stomach rumbled again.

I clutched his stomach but felt something that looked like a hatch.

"Are you okay, Zane?" Nya asked.

Zane opened the hatch to find...wiring and switches.

Everybody gasped.

"I-I-I'm a robot?!" Zane started freaking out. Kai and Skylor tried to calm him down.

A rat bat thingy jumped at Jay but Jay caught it.

"There's another one of those things." Jay pointed it out as another ran towards Skylor. Kai kicked it away.

"Thanks." Skylor smiled at Kai. He smiled back.

More started coming towards them and Nya blasted them with water.

"You're electricity would be helpful right now. You think you could unlock your true potential, Jay?" Nya asked but Jay shook his head. Instead, Zane's eyes light a light blue.

"Zane?" Lloyd asked. Zane payed no attention as he hit the rat bat things with ice.

"He's unlocking his true potential!!" Cole got excited as his rash disappeared.

"Yes, Zane!" Nya laughed as she continued to blast the creatures with water.

Jay used his spinjiztu whilst the others kicked them away. Soon after, they used their spinjitzu too.

"NINJA GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They shouted and knocked them all out.

Once they were all dead, Zane calmed down, Nya stopped blasting water and the others stopped doing Spinjitzu.

"You did it, Zane!" Jay hugged him. Zane hugged back.

"I guess knowing who I really am, triggered it." Zane smiled.

So now both Nya and Zane have unlocked their true potential and they are getting one step closer to defeating Garmadon.


	8. Chapter 8

The ninja continued walking until they came across a small village.

"FOOD!" Jay shouted as he ran towards the village. The others followed behind.

They sprinted up to a bakery and bought some fresh pieces of bread, scones, donuts and a slice of cake for Cole.

"Why do you have an obsession with cake, Cole?" Kai asked as he ate his buttery scone.

Cole looked at him. He was stuffing his cake into his mouth. As he swallowed, he started at Kai with disbelief.

"Cuz cake is the best!" Cole laughed and continued eating his cake. Once they had finished eating, the ninja trolled through the village.

They took in the warm summery air.

"It's really nice here. It isn't as good as Goldcrest though." Skylor remembered her family. She missed them so much but she was on a mission so she told herself to focus.

"Agreed." Zane smiled.

"Help...help..." A man with short black hair crawled towards the ninja.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"My leg..." The man looked up to see Cole.

"Uncle?!" Cole helped him up and leant him against a wall. Cole was shocked to find his uncle all the way out in the middle of nowhere.

"Cole?" His uncle asked. He wasn't expecting his nephew to be there.

"How did you get here?" Cole asked. His uncle pushed him away.

"I crawled, obviously." He replied with an attitude.

"How did you hurt your leg?" Cole started to get worried. He didn't want it to be a permanant injury.

"You. You said you were going to defeat an evil warlord so I wanted to say goodbye but I tripped and hurt my leg." He explained whilst holding his leg.

"I am so sorry. I thought you just dropped something when I heard that crash." Cole felt guilty. Jay put a hand on his shoulder.

"We should get him to a doctor or a hospital." Jay told Cole. Cole nodded in agreement.

Cole and Jay helped Cole's uncle to a nearby hospital.

"Thank you boys." He thanked them as he sat down on a hospital bed. Cole gave his uncle a friendly smile.

A doctor came in and read off the piece of paper on his clipboard.

"It seems that you have a broken leg." The doctor spoke. Cole's uncle nodded.

"That's what I thought." He sighed.

Suddenly, there was a crash and a Mythical appeared.

"Oh. You guys again..." The chief Mythical spoke.

Nya stepped forward and went to blast it with water.

"WAIT!" Lloyd shouted. "Let's see what it has to stay."

Nya put her hands down. The Mythical had its eyes closed, waiting to be blasted. It slowly opened them.

"You...didn't blast me?" It asked. Nya shook her head.

"He didn't let me." Nya pointed at Lloyd.

"Thank you." The Mythical smiled sweetly.

Nya stared at her feet. She wanted to blast it so badly but she had to follow what her teammates said.

"Thank you, now I'll be taking this." The Mythical jumped in front of Cole's uncle and took him in his hands.

"Hey! Put him back!" Cole yelled. The Mythical ran out the door with Cole's uncle in its arms. Cole ran after it.

"I knew I should have blasted it." Nya told Lloyd. They sprinted after Cole and the Mythical.

The Mythical ran outside and found a pool of lava. He hovered Cole's uncle over the top of it and dared to drop him in. Cole stopped and so did the others.

"Lava..." Cole looked at Kai. "KAI! HELP!"

"Sorry. I'm the master of fire. Not lava." Kai shrugged his shoulders. Lloyd face palmed.

"Lava and fire are the same thing." Zane told him. Kai sighed.

"I'll try and unlock my true potential." Kai stepped forward and closed his eyes tight. He waited until he could feel the power. It didn't happen.

"Is it working?" Nya asked her brother. He shook his head. The Mythical laughed.

"Pathetic little boy." It spoke, still holding Cole's uncle. Kai turned to the Mythical.

"HEY! I AM NOT A PATHETIC LITTLE BOY!" Kai screamed.

"Yeah, he's a pathetic little ninja." Nya laughed. Kai turned to his sister and shook his head.

"Ninja, huh?" The Mythical asked. "Your the destined ninjas."

Zane shook his head.

"That is incorrect. The word 'ninjas' isn't really a word. It is plural, ninja. Like sheep. There is one sheep. There is a group of sheep. There is one ninja. There is a group of ninja." Zane out-smarted the Mythical. Cole rolled his eyes.

"Guess I'm just gonna have to drop him in then." The Mythical let go of Cole's uncle.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cole shouted as is eyes lit blue. He punched the ground, making the pool of lava turn into a pile of rock. He then jumped and caught his uncle.

The Mythical threw a massive boulder at Cole and his uncle. Cole placed him on the ground and lifted the boulder away from them.

"He's got super strength!" Jay got excited.

Cole's eyes returned back to normal as Nya blasted the Mythical with water and Zane froze it.

"Nice work guys!" Skylor clapped.

Jay kicked away the collapsed Mythical into the distance.

"Well done, Cole! I never knew you were that strong!" Nya ran up to him. Cole was confused. He thought that she liked Jay. Jay saw this happen and walked up to them.

"What's going on?" Jay asked, worried. Cole shrugged his shoulders. Nya stood inbetween the two boys and looked at them both.

"But I like you both..." Nya sighed. Everyone stared at her. Cole and Jay exchanged looks.

"You-you like us both?" Jay had tears forming in his eyes. He thought that Nya really liked him but he was being replaced with Cole.

Cole sratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Tell her you don't like her, Cole." Jay demanded. Cole shrugged his shoulders again. Jay just started at him, confused.

"Maybe I like her too." He told Jay awkwardly. Jay was shocked. His best friend is stealing the love of his life away from him.

"Woah, woah, woah. She said that she likes you both." Kai interrupted. Cole nodded in agreement. Jay wiped away a tear and looked at Cole. They had the same idea.

"Choose." They both said at the same time. Nya looked at them.

"What?! Now? No, I need more time..." She refused. Cole could wait but Jay was impatient. He sighed.

"Fine..." Jay walked up to Zane. They chatted for the rest of the day until they set off again. Cole said goodbye to his uncle and gave him a big hug.

That day, two things happened. Cole unlocked his true potential and Nya was told to decide between the two guys that she liked.

It was also pretty hectic for the fifth day of their journey.


	9. Chapter 9

Day six of the journey and they were travelling through a desert.

Kai and Skylor were behind the others. Jay was with Zane. Lloyd was chatting with Cole and Nya was by herself.

"I think it's weird that Nya just suddenly took a liking to Cole." Skylor spoke. Kai nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm already getting annoyed with all the drama and it hasn't really started yet." Kai agreed. Skylor thought for a minute.

"What if we could help her decide?" Skylor asked with a smirk on her face.

"No way! I am not getting involved in this and neither are you." Kai replied. Skylor's smirk faded into a frown.

"But she's your sister. Don't you want a say in who she dates?"Skylor wondered. Kai stared at his feet. Then he looked at his sister, Jay, Cole, then back at his feet. He shook his head.

"It's not up to me about who she dates. Of course I want say it's just I don't want to help her make the wrong choice." Kai explained.

Nya sighed. She was thinking about who she was going to choose. She knew them both so well and she really liked them both. It was a hard decision.

"I don't really want to talk about it, Zane." Jay sighed.

"Sorry. I just thought you needed a friend, that's all." Zane put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You, Zane, are my new best friend." Jay gave Zane a friendly smile. He was confused.

"But what about Cole?" He asked. Jay sighed.

"He stole Nya away from me. That's not what best friends do." He replied.

"But he didn't steal her from you." Zane told Jay. Jay looked at his new best friend.

"Yes, Zane, he did."

There was something heading towards the ninja off in the distance. They all stopped and looked at it.

"What is it?" Nya asked. Lloyd squinted his eyes to get a better look.

"It looks like a...scorpion?!" Lloyd replied, shocked.

"Why are you shocked? I thought scorpions lived in the desert." Jay frowned.

"They do." Zane replied.

"But it's so big!" Lloyd shouted as it charged towards them.

But it didn't attack them. It just ran past. They all took cover as it flew past.

"Everyone okay?" Lloyd asked, worried. His teammates replied with a yeah. Except for two people.

"Kai? Skylor?" Cole looked around. Nobody could see them.

"They're gone!" Nya started panicking. She only just found her long-lost brother and now she's lost him again.

The ninja looked around but they were nowhere to be seen.

"You don't think the scorpion took them, do you?" Cole asked.

"It's a possiblity." Zane replied. Lloyd nodded in agreement.

"Oh great, THEY ARE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!" Jay screamed. Cole rolled his eyes.

"They aren't gonna die, Jay." Lloyd told him. Jay started to calm down.

"Where is the scorpion's home then?" Nya asked Zane. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's probably underground. I can't scan that area though." Zane sighed.

**Meanwhile...**

"Where are we?" Asked Skylor as the scorpion tied both her and Kai up.

"My base. I've been looking for food for weeks. I've finally found some!" The scorpion replied with a smile. He licked his lips. Kai's eyes widened.

"You're gonna eat us?" He asked. The scorpion nodded.

"But we're not food." Skylor told it.

"So? I'm hungry." It laughed as it started looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Kai asked. It looked back at them.

"Salt."

Skylor rolled her eyes.

"I am so sorry. I got us into this mess." Kai sighed. Skylor shook her head.

"No you didn't. None of this is your fault, Kai." Skylor tried to reassure him. The scorpion looked at Kai.

"So you have a name? Interesting..." He spoke as he turned back around.

"Skylor, I have a confession to make." Kai looked her in the eyes. Skylor was confused.

"Go ahead." Skylor told him. Kai took a deep breath.

"I really like you. I've liked you for a while, I just didn't know how to say it. Now that we're about to die, I thought it would be the best moment." Kai stared at his tied up feet.

"Kai, shut up." Skylor told him.

"I understand if you don't like me back..." Kai looked at Skylor.

"No, seriously. The scorpion is sleeping. This our chance to escape." Skylor smiled. Kai sighed.

"Did you even hear anything I just said?!" Kai asked. Skylor nodded.

"Listen, I like you too. Now be quiet so we can escape." Skylor shouted accidentally waking the scorpion up.

"So you think that you'll escape, huh?" The scorpion asked.

"Now who's woken it up?" Kai laughed. Skylor sighed.

The scorpion grabbed the cup of salt and headed towards the two ninja.

"Kai, I do really like you. I know it sounded like I didn't really care but I do. It means everything to hear you say that. Honestly, I really really like you too." Skylor smiled at Kai as she thought she was saying her last few words. Kai gave her a friendly smile.

"Wanna blow this popcicle stand?" Kai asked. Skylor grinned as they joined hands. Their eyes lit up as the ropes broke. The shine was so bright that it blinded the scorpion.

Kai landed a punch to the scorpion's face. Skylor quickly tied up the scorpion whilst it was weak. Once it was tied up, Kai and Skylor joined together to create a massive ball of fire and shot it at the creature, killing it. Their eyes quickly returned back to normal.

"Your elemental power is fire too?!" Kai asked, getting excited.

"No. My elemental power just allows me to copy." Skylor giggled. Kai pulled her into a kiss before she could say anything else.

Kai and Skylor walked back across the desert together to find their teammates. They spotted them off in the distance.

"GUYS!" Kai shouted to get their attention. They noticed and ran towards them, getting into a big group hug.

"Where were you?" Nya asked.

"We were kidnapped, I mean ninjanapped, by a scorpion. We unlocked our true potentials and killed it." The both explained at the same time. They realized and laughed. Lloyd noticed that they were holding hands.

Lloyd decided not to say anything as they looked happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Two more ninja to go...

Both Jay and Lloyd need to unlock their true potentials.

The ninja continued walking through the desert until they came across a junk yard.

"A junk yard? Why would this be all the way out here?" Cole asked. Nobody knew the answer so there was no reply to his question.

"Maybe someone lives there. We could see if they have any water." Kai suggested as he sprinted through the entrance. The place looked empty but there was a small caravan.

"It looks abandoned." Nya spoke out of the blue. It made an echo throughout the place. The door to the caravan opened, showing a man stood there. The man ran towards Jay and gave him a hug. Jay was confused.

"Jay!" The man shouted excitedly as he pulled away from the hug.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Jay asked, confused. The man smiled at Jay.

"I'm your father, Ed." The man replied. Jay frowned. "Where's your mother?"

The man looked around for Edna, Jay's mother. Jay stared at his feet.

"The evil warlord, Garmadon, killed her." Jay sighed. Ed was shocked. He believed every word that Jay said. He became angry.

"That-that monster!!!"He shouted. "He will pay!"

Jay looked at his father.

"That's how I'm here. These are my teammates and we are going to defeat Garmadon together. We're going to make him pay for all the innocent people he killed." Jay explained. Ed gave him another hug.

"That's my son!" He laughed. Jay hugged him back.

A snake appeared out of nowhere. It was a snake that the ninja had never seen before. It was a redish colour.

"What is that?!" Jay screamed.

"They keep popping up here. Their bite is deadly." Ed explained.

"It's massive!" Kai spoke out of the blue. Lloyd nodded in agreement.

The snake headed for Ed. He had his fangs out and was getting ready to bite.

"LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE!" Jay shouted as he punched the snake in the tooth. His eyes glowed a bright blue and he rised into the sky. A beam of light shined, making it impossible see what was happening. The sky filled with rain clouds as lightning shot from them, striking the snake. It electrified the snake, knocking it out. The sky quickly cleared and Jay returned back to normal.

"That was so cool!" Skylor shouted. Jay laughed.

"You saved me, son." Ed hugged him. "Do me proud."

Jay waved goodbye as the ninja left to defeat Garmadon. They could see his lair off in the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

The ninja headed to Garmadon's evil lair.

"No matter what happens, just know, I still love you guys." Kai smiled at his friends. They all agreed as they got to the door of the lair.

Upstairs, the chief Mythical was with Garmadon. He saw the ninja from the window.

"Master, they've arrived." The chief Mythical told Garmadon. He laughed.

"Let them up."

Garmadon's lair was a black-ish colour. It was dusty and rain clouds always hovered over the top to make it look evil. Lloyd's hair blew in the wind.

"Today is the day." Lloyd sighed. Jay looked at him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For the green ninja to face his destiny." Lloyd replied. Jay nodded as he remembered what the scroll had said. He wondered if it said anything about a destiny for the lightning ninja but it had disappeared before he knew anything more.

"Why is it so far up?!" Nya complained. Skylor shrugged her shoulders.

At the top, Garmadon was sat on his evil throne, looking evil.

"Let me take care of them. No matter what, don't come back here until I call you." Garmadon told the chief Mythical. The Mythical nodded as he left. The ninja then reached the top floor, where Garmadon was sat. He couldn't see them come in as his chair was facing the opposite way but he could hear their footsteps.

"I see you have arrived, ninja."

The ninja exchanged looks. They were confused as they didn't think Garmadon heard them come.

"How did you know we were here?" Cole asked. Garmadon got up and stood behind his chair, facing them.

"You aren't very quiet for ninja." Garmadon replied, frowning. It confused him at the thought of loud ninja.

"We have grown as a team!" Lloyd shouted angrily. Garmadon's eyes widened.

"Lloyd?" Garmadon asked. Lloyd just stared at him.

"How do you know my name?" Lloyd wondered.

"You're my son..." Garmadon stepped towards him.

The team gasped.

"Lloyd, the green ninja, is supposed to face his dad?!" Jay yelled. The others shushed him.

"What is he talking about?" Garmadon frowned.

"Uh, the destined green ninja is supposed to face you." Skylor scratched the back of her head awkwardly. Garmadon smirked.

"If it's destiny, then it's destiny." Garmadon smiled. Lloyd stepped forward. His eyes glowed a bright green.

"He's unlocking his true potential." Kai smiled.

"That means we can create the tournado of creation!" Jay got excited and clapped. Garmadon stepped back as he had no clue what was happening. Lloyd rose into the air and formed a green ball of energy in his hands.

"You think that you'll defeat me?" Garmadon laughed. Lloyd finished forming the energy ball and threw it at Garmadon but he dodged.

"You're weak, green ninja." Garmadon said as he grabbed hold of Lloyd's leg and threw him across the room. Lloyd landed on the floor, weak. He couldn't stand. The team was shocked.

Lloyd got up and hobbled around.

"Tournado of Creation?" Lloyd asked, weakly. The ninja nodded in agreement and started doing Spinjitzu. The piled up one after another. Jay, Nya, Cole, Kai, Skylor, Zane and Lloyd at the very top. They made a massive tournado of Spinjitzu and spun towards Garmadon. He took out Nya's magical wand and pointed it at the tournado of ninja. He blasted them and Lloyd went flying across the room. The others flopped to the floor.

Zane sprinted towards Lloyd to check if he was okay. He wasn't moving. Zane listened to his chest to see if he was alive. He couldn't hear a heartbeat. The others watched from afar. Zane shook his head and a tear fell down his cheek. Garmadon hit Zane with the wand. Zane was now dead as well...

"You killed them!" Skylor shouted as she ran at Garmadon with her fist on fire. Garmadon grabbed her hand and threw her at the other side of the room. Kai ran to her. She was gone too.

Kai sobbed as his true love's dead body laid before him.

"You weak children." Garmadon shot a beam of light from the wand at Kai, killing him too.

"My brother!" Nya shouted. Garmadon pointed the wand at her. 

"You want to die too?" He asked the remaining three. They shook their heads. Jay had tears forming in his eyes and Nya's were making stains on her GI. Cole put a hand on both their shoulders.

"Wanna see my secret weapon?" Garmadon laughed as a figure moved out of the darkness. It was a girl around their age. She had long blue hair with a streak of pink.

"Who is she and why is she working for you?!" Cole asked. Garmadon smiled.

"Her name is Seliel and she was a soldier. I thought she was useful so I possessed her. She works for me now and she is way more powerful than you three put together." Garmadon explained as Seliel drew out her sword. Cole stepped forward, holding out his hand.

"You don't have to do this. We all know that there is still good inside of you." Cole held her arm to stop her from attacking.

"Get off of me!" She shouted. Her voice was echoey and evil. Cole sighed.

"You've been possessed. This isn't the real you. You can fight the evil." Cole told her. Her eyes returned back to normal for a second but turned evil again.

"You can do it!" Cole reassured her. He looked her in the eye. Her eyes returned to normal once again as she fell to the floor. Garmadon hit them with a beam from the magic wand but Seliel protected them with a magical shield. The shield took them to the middle of the desert.


	12. Chapter 12

They looked around.

"They killed them all." Nya sobbed into her hands. Seliel looked at her.

"I am so sorry..." Seliel patted her back to calm her down. Jay sighed.

"I can't believe it. They're all gone..." A tear fell down Jay's right cheek. Cole stared at his feet at the thought of all his friends being dead.

Seliel walked up to Cole.

"You saved me. I owe you." Seliel hugged him tightly. Cole hugged her back. Nya continued to sob as Cole thought of something.

"How are we here? How do you make their magical shield?" Cole asked Seliel. Seliel sighed.

"I'm not just a soldier. I have a magical power. I can't remember the name of it. It was some sort of Latin name." Seliel explained.

"That explains it then." Jay smiled.

"How are we going to stop Garmadon now?" Nya asked. Seliel thought for a minute as her long hair blew in the breeze.

"Have you ever heard about the Sword of Potential?" Cole asked. Nya shook her head.

"I have but it only exists in the Underworld." Seliel told him. Cole sighed.

"How do we get to the Underworld?" Jay wondered. Seliel looked at him.

"Unless you have a dragon, the only way is to die but there is no way back from the dead." Seliel explained. Jay stared at his feet.

"What about the Sword of Potential? Can't that get us back?" Nya asked. Seliel thought. She remembered something that her mother had gave her. She took it out of her pocket.

"My mother gave this to me just in case I ever needed to travel to the Underworld. It kills you with two drops and my powers can get you back within 70 heartbeats." Seliel explained as she showed them a pot with some sort of liquid inside.

"You could kill them! I won't let you do that!" Nya stood up and threw it out of her hands.

"It's the only way to defeat Garmadon. Why are you being so protective anyway?" Seliel asked. The boys exchanged looks.

"I care about them." Nya sighed. Seliel looked confused.

"You only care about one of them." Seliel told her. Jay and Cole stood inbetween them.

"It's true. You still need to choose." Cole spoke out of the blue. Nya stared at her feet and started to get angry.

"Yeah, Nya, who do you choose?" Seliel smiled. Nya got even angrier. She clenched her fists and looked up.

"You have no idea how hard it has been. The choices I've had to make. The choices I still have to make." Nya shouted at the three that stood before her. They were shocked at her sudden outburst.

"Nya, nobody cares about your stupid sad life story." Seliel blurted out. Nya started heavily breathing. She screamed as she shot beams of water at her. Seliel shot beams of magic at Nya. Seliel managed to shoot Nya.

"No...help me..." Nya spoke as she disappeared slowly.

"NYA!" Jay shouted as he ran towards the now gone Nya. "What did you do to her?"

"I accidentally sent her to Garmadon's lair..." Seliel realized what she had done. A tear fell down her cheek.

"You monster." Jay turned to Seliel. Cole got up and stopped Jay from hurting her.

"She didn't mean to." Cole told Jay.

"You need to get that sword before it's too late." Seliel picked up the bottle with the liquid inside. Cole nodded in agreement. Jay calmed down.

"Are you sure it will work?" Jay asked. Seliel worked.

"There is only enough for one trip. You have to get the sword within 70 heartbeats or it will be too late. You'll be stuck in the Underworld forever." Seliel explained as the boys led on the floor.

"We will work together to get that sword. Right?" Cole asked Jay.

"Right." They joined hands as they became best friends again.

"Who's first?" Seliel asked as she took the lid off the bottle.

"I'll go first." Jay sighed. Seliel put three drops of the liquid into his mouth. Within seconds, Jay's heartbeat stopped.

"Come back to me, Cole." Seliel spoke. Cole nodded as she kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back. She put three drops of the liquid into her love's mouth and he was also gone. Seliel started counting her own heartbeats to know roughly when to bring them back.

**In the Underworld...**

Jay's eyes opened wide. So did Cole's.

"Did it work?" Jay asked, getting up. Cole looked around.

"I think it did." Cole replied.

"Who goes there?" An old man at a door shouted. Jay and Cole looked around. There was nobody else around.

"Us?" Cole wondered.

"Yes, you." The old man pointed at the boys.

"Who are you?" Jay stepped forward to get a closer look. He didn't look familiar.

"I am Sensei Wu. The Sensei of the Underworld. You cannot pass this door." He told them.

"Why not?" Cole asked.

"Because behind this door is the most powerful weapon in the universe, the Sword of Potential." Wu explained. Cole and Jay exchanged looks.

"We need that sword to destroy Garmadon." Jay told Wu. Wu laughed.

"Ah, my brother. He killed me a long time ago. You must be the destined ninja, Cole and Jay." Wu smiled at them. The boys looked confused.

"Can we have the sword then?" Cole asked. Wu shook his head.

"You must solve this riddle." Wu spoke. They nodded as they thought that they were good at riddles.

**Meanwhile...**

"37...38...39..." Seliel was counting her heartbeats.

(A/N: Italics is now what is happening in the Underworld.)

_"How do you defeat your enemy?" Wu asked. They looked confused._

_"That's hardly a riddle." Jay told the old man standing before him._

_"How do you defeat your enemy?" Wu repeated. Cole thought for a minute._

_"Spinjitzu." Cole smiled as he thought he had the answer. Wu shook his head._

_"Team work?" Jay asked. He shook his head again._

"52...53..." Seliel continued counting.

_"I know! By unlocking your true potential!" Cole laughed._

_"Try again." Wu said. Cole sighed._

_"This is too hard." Jay moaned. Wu smirked._

"61...62..."

_"It isn't hard. You just have to think about it." Wu told them. The boys did think about it some more._

"I can't wait any longer! Time's running out. I have to call them back!" Seliel spoke as she put her hands on Cole's forehead. A yellow light shined as Cole returned back to life.

"Get Jay back!" Cole told her as he coughed. She put her hand on Jay's forehead and did the same.

"He's refusing!" Seliel looked at Cole.

_"You're risking your life for your friends, Jay." Wu told him. Jay sighed._

_"My friends mean everything to me. Nya means everything to me..." A tear formed in Jay's eyes. Wu smiled._

_"You're friends can have the sword if you answer the riddle. How do you defeat your enemy?" Wu asked again. Jay thought about it long and hard until the idea suddenly popped in his head._

_"You're a genius! You just gave me the idea! To defeat your enemy...you must become his friend." Jay smiled as he knew he had the correct answer. Wu opened the giant door behind him and the Sword of Potential flew into Jay's arms._

"It's too late..." Seliel looked at Jay's dead body. A tear fell down Cole's cheek, leaving a stain on his GI.

_"The sword now belongs to them but you, Jay, are stuck in the Underworld." Wu told the heartbroken Jay._

_"I did it for their safety and for Nya." Jay stared at the sword as he watched it disappear._

"The sword..." Cole watched Jay's body be replaced with the Sword of Potential.

"He did it!" Seliel picked up the sword. There was a smile on her face.

"But he didn't make it back." Cole spoke whilst he stood up. Seliel stood up too, the sword in her right hand.

"We can defeat Garmadon and save Nya now!" Seliel looked Cole in the eye.

"Let's do it..." Cole held out his hand. Seliel put her hand in his and they both sprinted towards Garmadon's evil lair once again.


	13. Chapter 13

As Cole and Seliel arrived, Seliel realized something.

"This could be our last fight together." Seliel looked at Cole.

"I never thought about that." Cole stared at his running feet. They were now running up the stairs of the lair.

"We should be quiet so Garmadon doesn't hear us." Seliel suggested. Cole nodded his head in agreement.

**Meanwhile...**

Nya was stood opposite Garmadon.

"Give me back my wand!" She shouted. Garmadon laughed.

"You seriously think that you're gonna stop me by yourself?" He asked. She shook her head.

"My friends will come for me. Jay will come for me." Nya told him. Garmadon laughed again.

"Your friends killed Jay. He stood up for you so they killed him. He's gone..." Garmadon explained. Nya fell to the ground, sobbing.

"No..." She whispered. Multiple tears made stains on her GI. Suddenly, Cole and Seliel appeared out of the blue.

"That is not true! Jay sacrificed himself!" Cole shouted.

"He sacrificed himself for the sword." Seliel held up the sword.

"The Sword of Potential?!" Garmadon screamed. Seliel nodded with a smile on her face. Nya got up and wiped away her tears.

"So you guys didn't kill Jay?" Nya asked. They shook their heads. Nya gave them a fake smile.

It was hard for them to hear what each other were saying as they were on opposite sides of the room. Garmadon was in the middle.

"You won't defeat me! I'm invinsible!" Garmadon shouted at them. Seliel sprinted towards Garmadon, the sword in her hand. Garmadon punched her away and into Cole's arms. Seliel had twisted her ankle and couldn't move.

"Nya, catch!" Seliel threw the sword towards Nya. She jumped and caught it.

"It's all up to you now, Nya. Kill him and save everyone." Cole told Nya. Nya just stared at the sword.

"I can't just get him! He's impossible to get!!" Nya shouted.

"HI-YA!" Jay's father shouted as he flew through the window, kicking Garmadon in the neck. Garmadon fell to the ground, weak.

"Now's your chance, Nya!" Seliel was holding her ankle.

Nya took a deep breath and started running towards Garmadon. She stopped about a foot away. She threw back the sword and swung with all her might. She eventually hit Garmadon, leaving him screaming in pain and disappearing. Nya looked out the window to see the dark clouds have gone and the world was at peace again.

"You saved us! You saved everyone!" Jay's father ran up to Nya and gave her a massive hug. She smiled.

"I did it!" Nya excitedly said. Cole helped Seliel over to her.

"I am so sorry for what I said." Seliel apologized.

"It's okay. If it wasn't for you, we might not have even been here right now." Nya gave her a friendly smile but then she remembered Jay. She sighed.

"Jay will always have a piece of our hearts." Seliel put her right hand on her heart and closed her eyes.

"So will the others." Cole did the same.

**From that moment on, Nya, Cole and Seliel were known as the true heroes of ninjago.**


End file.
